Shadows Of Smoke
by Acewarrior
Summary: Based when the rookie 9 are 18 and 19 and what has happened to them after the years? and what happens when 2 Kunoichi from the Oto arrive? Some Pairings included NO YAOI! : Rated T for language please R & R the story needs reviews 2 keep it going
1. Shadow Sisters Akane and Akemi

**Shadows of Smoke**

**Chapter 1. Shadow Sisters Akemi and Akane Natsuki **

**By Acewarrior**

**I don't own Naruto and I never will**

"_Thinking"_

"**Inner People Talking"**

"_**Inner People thinking"**_

**00000000000000000000**

Akemi stood on the road with a bag waiting for her sister Akane, Akemi raised in the Sound Village had gotten very good patience compared to other people

"Hurry up one-san we should be going or we will be late!"

"Oh for kami's sake, Dema Ru (shut up)!!!"

Akemi just frowned then blurted out randomly "no"

Hokage Tower, Konoha

"They should be here by now, Sasuke-teme" stated the Rokudaime

"…Should I go look for them…Hokage-sama" Asked a more…open looking Sasuke

"Maybe…"

Suddenly a young girl about Sasuke's age (A/N: In this fic he and the rookie nine are 18)

Crashed to the ground at Sasuke's feet as another young girl landed on the window ledge

"I told you we should have walked into the tower instead of barging in like this Akemi!"

Sasuke coughed to get the attention of the girls as the Rokudaime was standing

"Natsuki…this clan can control smoke right?"

"Yes Hokage-dono"

Rokudaime smiled at the compliment and looked at Sasuke,

"Why don't you respect this much Sasgay?"

Sasuke frowned at the childish comment… but after all this was Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime of Konoha.

"We will allow you into the village under the rules that I have set for you, Naruto then threw a little scroll at the pair as Akane scanned the rules

"Yes Hokage-sa-"

"Please call me Naruto"

"YES NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

Naruto and Akane stared at Akemi with a glare while Sasuke just smiled (A/N: OMFG SASUKE SMILED XD) at the young girl…

Downtown Apartments, Konoha

"What is this place Sasuke-san" asked a very inquisitive Akane as she saw the pretty shit apartments

"Yea where are the better ones, these ones are the shittiest things since whats it called…arr…I can't think of anything" grumbled a very pissed off Akemi at the state of these apartments, Sasuke just sighed at the opposite sisters as they always seemed to argue about something or other;

"Hey squirt I-" started Sasuke with a depressed looking face and as soon as he was about to finish

"HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP PRETTY BOY!!!" screamed a extra pissed Akemi for no particular reason

"Umm I was going to say that if you defeat me in a spar I will get you better…apartments to stay in" Finished a half deaf Sasuke as he covered his left ear,

"Fine when and where?" asked Akemi

"Training ground 14, 9:00pm"

**Hey all soz about the shortness in this chappie as it is basically a introduction to the sisters and how are Sasuke and Naruto and if ya don't like Sasuke's OCness…then get bent**

**---------------------------------**

**Anyway I want some votes for what the main jutsu should be for Akane and Akemi Natsuki**

**Kemuri Tsukamu no jutsu (Smoke Grab Jutsu)**

**Kemuri Kagi no Jutsu (Smoke Hook Jutsu)**

**3) Kemuri Shin-En no Jutsu (Smoke Abyss Jutsu)**

**4) Other (Japanese Name and English Meaning)**


	2. Winning a Arrogants Respect

**Shadows of Smoke**

**Chapter 2. Winning The Arrogant's Respect **

**By Acewarrior**

**I don't own Naruto and I never will**

"_Thinking"_

"**Inner People Talking"**

"_**Inner People thinking"**_

**00000000000000000000**

**Soz 4 being late just School was being annoying**

**The Votes so far are:**

**Kemuri Tsukamu no jutsu (Smoke Grab Jutsu) 0**

**Kemuri Kagi no Jutsu (Smoke Hook Jutsu) 0**

**3) Kemuri Shin-En no Jutsu (Smoke Abyss Jutsu) 0 **

**Other (Japanese Name and English Meaning) **

**Name: Kemuri Tama (Shadow Sphere) 1**

**Come on People Vote for the greater good**

Training Grounds, Area 14; 9:00pm

"…where the heck is she?"

Suddenly a woman dressed in semi-tight dark blue pants with a loose black shirt with the kanji 'Kage Oojo' (Shadow Princess) on her back with white flames surrounding the kanji letters;

"What's wrong Uchiha-baka?" pouted a…well…Akemi (A/N: PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!!!)

"…you" Akemi's jaw hit the floor as she was just insulted by the person she hates (A/N: For Now WAHAHAHA -cough-)

"Anyway lets begin" stated a over confident Uchiha

"Gladly" as suddenly two girls, one with pink hair which had a almost flat chest and a over protective looking blonde appeared

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT OUR SASUKE-KUN!!!" they both shouted in unison

"Kyoofuton (Fear Release): Saiaku Kyoofu no Jutsu!" shouted a really pissed Akemi, as the girls fainted after seeing their worst fear (A/N: Sasuke being gay DAH DAH DAHHHH)

"I hate stupid fan girls"

"You're not the only one Natsuki-san" said Sasuke looking fairly impressed

"What did you do?"

Akemi laughed out loud for ten minutes remembering what they saw

"It was nothing Uchiha-baka don't worry"

"Fine lets get started then" said Sasuke as he drew the sword he had kept after defeating Itachi and the Micheal Jackson of the Naruto World.

Meanwhile…

Central District, Hokage Tower 

"What is your sister like Akane-chan?"

"Oh my god, she is so over confident, loud, rebellious…and she would probably bash fan girls and guys who think she is weak"

Training Grounds, Area 14

Akemi sneezed "I wonder who was talking about me; I should watch myself from now on"

"Yea you should" Claimed Sasuke who was flying towards the ground very fast

"You think you will hit me?" Asked an amused Akemi

"Well good luck getting through this!" She performed Tiger, Serpent, Dragon, Ram, Horse and she made a circle with her index fingers and thumbs

"Ototon (Sound Release): Oto Dangan (Sound Bullet)!" as a wave of sound slashed through the air leaving a whistling sound as hit collided with Sasuke…or so she thought, as the smoke cleared from impact a still looking well Sasuke fell towards the ground with his heel facing her face, she thought quickly and managed to roll out of the contact from the attack. After the dust had lifted her eyes widened to the size of dish plates as she saw a massive crater, she looked to where she attacked Sasuke only to see a smashed log falling from the sky; 'BANG!' somehow she was caught off guard and fell to the ground and went down for the count…

Eastern District, Konoha Hospital 

"…_where am I?"_

Akemi opened her eyes slowly to see Sasuke's ear resting on her chest trying to see if she was ok, Akemi's eyes burst open and Sasuke's scream along with a word 'PERVERT!!!!!!' which was heard all the way to Suna

Kazekage Palace, Suna

"Huh, did you hear that Gaara?"

"Yep, it was probably Naruto being a perv like Kakashi-sama Temari-sama"

Eastern District, Onyx Apartments 

Akemi laughed nervously after it was revealed that Sasuke was checking her breathing as he didn't really trust machines, which was understandable as he spent years in Oto; Naruto on the other hand was thinking a lot of things at the moment about Akemi, as her hair is more darker and smoother then a normal persons hair so he told her to meet him at the Forest of Death so he could find out…

**So hows waz dat, pretty short but still good in my view…**

**Any way plz vote peoplez and use the top the the chappie for the things to choose from**

'**My the will of god…me…be done'**


End file.
